Kakuzu Juga Sayang Hidan Kok
by chan-ame
Summary: Hidan kesal, karena Kakuzu partnernya yang selalu memikirkan uang itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada dirinya. Sehingga Hidan selalu mengutuk Kakuzu dengan kata-kata kotornya. Padahal, tanpa Hidan ketahui, Kakuzu itu sangat sayang padanya loh.. (KakuHidan/drama/friendship/not yaoi).


"Huaaaattchiiimmm...! Sial! Ini pasti terjadi karena hujan breng**k ini terus mengguyurku selama 3 hari saat kita sedang menyegel biju sia*an itu!" keluh seorang lelaki berambut perak, bertubuh tinggi dan atletis dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah.

Dialah Hidan,

Anggota Akatsuki abadi dan psikopat sepertinya...

"Huattchim! Uuh.. Kurasa aku kedinginan..." keluhnya lagi.

Di sisi lain, ada seseorang berpakaian sama yang tengah memandangi Hidan dengan tatapan datar.

"Cepat bersiap,, kita harus mengambil hadiah itu di Konoha" kata lelaki bernama Kakuzu yang merupakan partner Hidan tersebut.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Hey, sia*an, apa kau tak lihat aku sedang flu? Istirahatlah dulu.. Lagipula aku lapar.. Huaaatchim! Ahh.. Jashin-sama, kenapa kau tega padaku!" Lagi-lagi Hidan mengeluh.

Kakuzu hanya berdecih. "Kau bahkan tak bisa mati ketika kepalamu terpenggal, lalu kenapa kau mengeluh tentang flu" Kakuzu berjalan mendahului Hidan.

"Apa kau bilang! Heh be*o, kau jadi partner tidak ada pedulinya sama sekali ya terhadapku! Bang*at! Huaaatchimm!" Hidan dengan kesal berjalan menuju Kakuzu.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersamaan. Hidan tak henti-hentinya mengutuk Kakuzu yang tetap stay cool tanpa terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Hidan.

"Kakuzu sia*an! Apa kau mendengarku hah?! Huaaaatchim!" teriak Hidan yang emosinya sudah sangat memuncak.

Kakuzu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah partnernya untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Apa maumu?"

Ditanya begitu oleh Kakuzu, Hidan langsung berwajah sebal dan menjawabnya dengan nada ngambek. "Aku mau kau peduli padaku seperti Kisame yang rela menyusup ke Konoha demi mendapatkan dango kesukaan Itachi di saat Itachi malas makan" Hidan memainkan jari-jarinya ala Hinata.

"Kisame melakukan itu karena jika Itachi sakit maka akan menghambat missi" tanggap Kakuzu.

Hidan mulai panas lagi. "Sasori membuat pesta kecil untuk Deidara-chan di ulang tahunnya yang ke 19" Hidan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Wajar saja, Deidara kan masih remaja... Anggota lain pun ikut merayakannya saat itu" lagi-lagi tanggapan Kakuzu membuat Hidan kesal.

Nada bicara Hidan makin tinggi saja. "Pein yang notabennya ketua saja mau membelikan pembalut untuk Konan!"

"Itu karena Konan tak bisa kemana-mana sebelum memakai pembalut" tanggap Kakuzu santai.

Hidan menarik jubah Kakuzu bagian lehernya. "KAU SALAH! MEREKA MELAKUKAN ITU KARENA MEREKA PEDULI PADA PARTNER MEREKA! MEREKA SAYANG PADA PARTNER MEREKA! DAN MEREKA MENGANGGAP PARTNER MEREKA SEBAGAI SAUDARA DASAR SIA*AN KAU BANGKOTAN MATRE!" emosi Hidan sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia membentak Kakuzu sekencang-kencangnya.

Kakuzu terdiam. Hidan juga diam. Kakuzu melepaskan tangan Hidan dari jubahnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Cih,, kau tak sayang padaku Kakuzu" gumam Hidan pelan sambil menunduk. Namun, Kakuzu mendengarnya.

'Bodoh' benak Kakuzu.

**Kakuzu Juga Sayang Hidan Kok**

_By : Chan-ame_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kakuzu, Hidan, rate T, Friendship**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, NOT YAOI (just friendship), GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Holaaaa minna-san… Ame kembali dengan oneshoot KakuHidan…

Tapi ini bukan fic yaoi loh… fic yang Ame buat ini menceritakan tentang persahabatan Kakuzu dan Hidan yang merupakan salah satu penjahat rank S, Akatsuki.

Happy reading minna-san ^^

Kakuzu dan Hidan dicegat oleh Shikamaru di tengah jalan. (tonton anime Naruto Shippuuden episode 83 :3).

Seperti di anime, Kakuzu dan Hidan terjebak oleh bayangan Shikamaru. Lalu Kakuzu berhasil membebaskan diri sedangkan Hidan tetap terjebak.

Kakuzu tak menolong Hidan. Padahal Hidan berusaha mati matian agar Kakuzu tak terkena serangan Hidan yang sedang dikendalikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hey Kakuzu sialan! Bisakah kau menolongku?! Kau egois sekali orang tua breng**k! Aku benci padamu" omel Hidan.

Kakuzu diam saja. Ia tak terpengaruh. Tak lama Hidan terbebas dari bayangan Shikamaru karena Shikamaru sudah tak kuat menahannya lagi.

"Aku tau sebentar lagi anak itu lelah. Jadi aku tak perlu menolongmu" ucap Kakuzu.

"Eh?" Hidan terdiam mendengar kata kata Kakuzu. 'Dia, benar juga sih' batin Hidan.

Skip time

Kakashi tengah bertarung melawan Kakuzu dan jantung-jantungnya yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya (tonton anime Naruto Shippuuden episode 84 :3).

Hidan pun ikut membantu menyerang Kakashi dengan sabit bermata tiganya. Ketika Hidan menyerang Kakashi, salah satu jantung Kakuzu menyerang Kakashi sekaligus Hidan dengan elemen anginnya.

BLAAAAAAMMMMMM

Terjadi ledakan besar karena serangan itu.

Setelah asap ledakan itu hilang, Hidan pun mengomel lagi. "KAU TEGA SEKALI BRENG**K! Menyerangku dengan jurus sedahsyat itu!"

"Kau tak akan mati,, yang terpenting musuh kalah. Itu saja" sahut Kakuzu.

"LALU KENAPA KALAU AKU TAK MATI SIALAN! KAU PIKIR AKU TAK MERASA SAKIT G**LOK!" bentak Hidan.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji malah bengong melihat mereka berkelahi.

"Apa kau masih marah karena aku tak memberimu obat flu? Lihat, kau sudah tak bersin lagi kan" ucap Kakuzu santai.

"Aku bukan mempermasalahkan itu to*ol! Ah sudahlah, mulai sekarang kau bukan partnerku!" Hidan yang kesal langsung menjauhi Kakuzu.

Kakuzu memandangnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

Skip time

Masih ngambil alur anime asli, Shikamaru menjebak Hidan lagi dengan bayangannya dan memisahkan Hidan dengan Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sempat melihat Hidan yang berlari kedalam hutan bersama Shikamaru. Ada rasa cemas dalam diri Kakuzu yang membuat Kakuzu jadi tak konsen saat bertarung.

_Di dalam hutan…_

Shikamaru telah mengikat Hidan dengan ratusan kertas peledak.

Hidan sedang menyumpahi Shikamaru habis-habisan namun Shikamaru tetap ingin menghabisi Hidan. Perlahan Shikamaru melemparkan korek gas milik gurunya untuk memicu kertas peledak yang ada ditubuh Hidan.

'Sial!' benak Hidan. Lalu ia menunduk sambil menitikkan air mata. 'Si brengsek penggila uang itu, benar-benar...'

TRINGGGGG!

Sebuah kunai menghantam korek gas itu sehingga membuat korek gas itu tak jadi memicu ledakan dari kertas peledak di tubuh Hidan.

Hidan terkejut, Shikamaru apalagi.

Tiba-tiba elemen angin yang dahsyat menghantam Shikamaru hingga ia tepental jauh dari sana.

Setelah asap efek jutsu itu menghilang, Hidan melihat sesosok lelaki yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ka..Ka..Kakuzu?" ucap Hidan.

Kakuzu menoleh lalu dengan satu gerakan ia membebaskan Hidan dari jeratan kertas peledak itu.

"Ke..kenapa kau ada disini?" kata Hidan yang masih tak percaya.

"Kutinggalkan pertarunganku dengan Kakashi" jawab Kakuzu singkat.

"Loh? Bukankah kau mau membuat Kakashi menjadi ganti dari jantungmu?" tanya Hidan dengan tampang bodoh.

"Bodoh,, jantung bisa kucari kapan saja.. Tapi,, rekan to*olku hanya kau saja.. Tak bisa kucari di mana-mana.. Lagipula aku tak berkonsentrasi bertarung dengan mereka. Bisa-bisa aku kalah" kata Kakuzu. Untuk pertama kalinya Kakuzu mengoceh.

Hidan tersentuh mendengar kata 'rekan to*olku hanya kau saja'. Itu merupakan kata terindah dari mulut Kakuzu yang pernah Hidan dengar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak konsentrasi?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Cih, jadi kebodohanmu tak dibuat buat ya? Hahaha" ledek Kakuzu. Hidan sudah jengkel saja.

"Mana bisa aku berkonsentrasi kalau rekan to*olku tak ada disampingku dan dibawa oleh musuh yang pintar... Aku memikirkanmu Hidan... Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Kakuzu tersenyum lembut. Hidan mebeku mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat peduli padamu seperti Kisame yang peduli pada Itachi, Sasori yang peduli pada Deidara, dan Pein yang peduli pada Konan..." lanjut Kakuzu.

Lagi-lagi Hidan merasa tak percaya mendengar penuturan Kakuzu.

"Kau itu kuat,, kau tak akan mati karena flu atau elemen anginku.. Jadi aku tak khawatir.. Aku bukannya tak peduli. Tapi aku pasti melindungimu disaat kau butuh aku... Seperti tadi... Jadi,, kumohon, maafkan aku ya Hidan..." Kakuzu menepuk pundak Hidan. Hidan masih tak percaya saja. Ia menatap Kakuzu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kakuzu juga sayang Hidan kok" tambah Kakuzu sambil tersenyum mengerikan karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan jahitan..

Kata-kata terakhir Kakuzu itu sukses membuat air mata Hidan mengalir deras.

"Huaaaaaaa Kakuzu breng**kk,, kau memang tua bangka sia*aaaan" ucap Hidan dengan nada lebay sambil menangis lebay juga dan memeluk Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita beli obat flu" goda Kakuzu.

Hidan tertawa kecil ditengah-tengah tangisannya sambil menyeka air mata dan ingusnya.

"Arigatou, Kakuzu... Mulai sekarang, kau akan kuanggap sebagai kakakku" ucap Hidan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau punya adik yang idiot" ucap Kakuzu dingin seperti biasnya.

"NANI? TEME KAKUZU!"

**OWARI ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE ^^**

"Haaah? Kami lagi? Bukankah sekarang giliran Kakuzu dan Hidan yang bertugas? Hmm" Deidara mengomel kepada Pein sang ketua karena disuruh mengambil alih tugas Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Tak ada penolakan! Ini permintaan khusus dari Kakuzu kepadaku" ucap Pein dengan coolnya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang mencak-mencak.

"HUH! AKU KAN INGIN LIBURAN HMMMM!" geram Deidara.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja ketua" bujuk Sasori.

Deidara masih menggerutu.

Tiba-tiba, Kakuzu lewat di dekat mereka dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan air putih beserta beberapa bungkus obat diatas penampan.

"HEY KAKUZU! Kenapa kau meminta ketua agar kalian tak bertugas hmm?!" omel Deidara.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... Hidan sedang flu. Ini, kubawakan ini untuknya" kata Kakuzu sambil mengangkat sedikit penampannya.

"Hah?" seru Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan sambil sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaje? Membosankan?

Emang…. Hohohohohoh….

Arigatou minna-san karena udah mau baca fic Ame..

Ame tunggu reviewnya loh…

Sampai ketemu di fic Ame selanjutnya yaaaaaa…


End file.
